Trick Or Treat
by Able02
Summary: 2 shot Yaoi Threesome. Naruto convinces Sasuke to go trick or treating. Gaara has a dirty idea of how to make the most of the candy. Sucky summary just read the story! My All Hallow's Eve's Story. Disclaimer On Profile.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke! Slow down." Naruto complained.

"Get with the program! If we slow down now we'll never get finished in time enough to meet Gaara-Kun" Sasuke grunted.

"I'm getting sore." Naruto huffed.

Sasuke picked Naruto up causing the blonde to wrap his legs tightly around his waist and let out a small squeak. Naruto clutches the pillow case tighter. "Better?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blush furiously at their close proximity. Their lips were mere centimeters away. "Sasuke not here people will see."

"Let them watch." Sasuke said pressing his lips to the blonde's.

Naruto squirmed until Sasuke set him back on the ground. Sasuke picked up his candy bag and continued up the street(A/N: You thought they were doing it didn't you? You perv! Get your mind out of the gutter and put you pants back on!)

Naruto rung the doorbell and held out his candy bag. "Trick Or Treat!" he and Sasuke said in unison.

"Awe don't you look adorable?" the old lady said dropping the candy in their bags.

Naruto beamed at the complement he had spent days trying to find a bunny suit that would fit him. Sasuke on the other hand rolled his eyes he was wearing the black cat costume that Itachi had worn when he used to trick or treat. Sasuke wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Naruto. The blonde had come to his house every day for the past week. He should have suspected that something was going on since Naruto was never in the mood so often and even then he would always make Sasuke work for it.

Naruto looked at his candy bag. "Just two more houses." Naruto said giving Sasuke a suggestive look.

Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand half dragged him to the next house. They quickly went to the last two houses. And Sasuke drug Naruto to Gaara's house. Gaara was smart enough to get Naruto to leave him alone. They got to the house and barged on. Gaara had given them his key and his parents were gone for the night. Naruto dumped his candy on the kitchen table and began sorting all the chocolate into a bowl he had to read each label carefully making sure that it was pure chocolate.

After about an hour he was done with all the candy they had gotten that night and he had two mixing bowls full. More than enough for what he they had planned. Sasuke was already at work unwrapping the chocolate and putting it into another bowl that was floating in boiling water. Gaara was stirring the chocolate constantly making sure it did not burn. When he felt he had enough he sent Naruto to fetch the mold. He quickly poured it in and set it in the fridge. "How long?" Naruto asked anxiously

"20 minutes. Keep your pants on." Gaara said. "No seriously, keep your pants on." Naruto was just unzipping the costume and smiled at Gaara's hidden complement.

"He's right you look adorable keep it on." Sasuke said

"I already said I was gonna give you some. You don't have to pretend." Naruto said reshipping the costume and rolling his eyes. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto and kissed him.

"Come on we can watch TV until the chocolate solidifies." Gaara said pulling the two boys out of the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto lay on his back while Gaara rimmed him. He was gasping and clenching the sheets as the redhead tongue fucked him. Sasuke walked in with the tube in hand. "He ready yet?" he asked Gaara.

"Yeah." Gaara said sitting up.

Naruto let out a little displeased whimper and looked up just in time to see Sasuke remove the chocolate from the mold. "We're really gonna do this?" he asked looking at the thing. Sasuke answered by climbing onto the bed and prodding at the blonde's entrance. "Ahh! We're gonna make a mess." He warned.

"We'll tell you when we start to care." Gaara said pushing Sasuke's hand.

Naruto's back arched and he let out a low moan. "Does it feel like the real thing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "N-no. I love Sasuke-Sama's cock inside of me more than any toy. "

Gaara tried his best not to laugh. He had only heard Naruto behave like this once before. And then he laughed his ass off to the point that he and Naruto ended up in a fight. Naruto was moving his hips back and forth on the toy contrary to his complaining not even a minute ago. Sasuke thrusted the toy in and out as Gaara got on all fours and let Sasuke finger him.

"Do you mind sharing my sweet Naruto?" Sasuke asked holding the toy still and giving Naruto a small kiss.

Naruto shook his head. "If Sasuke-Sama wishes, I will share." He said simply although that didn't stop him from whimpering again.

Sasuke removed the toy which had lost a bit of its shape but could still hold it purpose. He pressed it into Gaara and began to prep his hole as well. Naruto lay down between Gaara's knees and began to lick his erection Sasuke leaned down and licked the chocolate that stained Naruto's rounded cheeks. They stayed like this for less than a minute before Sasuke declared Gaara ready.

Naruto moved up until he was lined up with Gaara. The red head pushed his way into the blonde and waited for the raven to enter him. Gaara rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and tried to steady his breathing against the double pleasure that was washing over him. Sasuke began to move first pulling out and pushing slowly back in. Gaara did the same, pushing in as Sasuke pulled outdrawing moans from his part time lover. Sasuke began to move faster forcing Gaara to do the same. Naruto took deep breaths stroking his member to the rhythm his partners were setting. The house and maybe the entire neighborhood was filled with moans and pleas such as "Faster!" "Harder!" "Deeper!" and "Do that again!" form all three.

Gaara re-angled his thrusts yet again after Sasuke knocked him off course with an unnecessarily harsh thrust and was hitting Naruto's prostate yet again. "Sasuke-Sama!" Naruto panted. "I'm close! May I please cum?" he begged with watery eyes.

Sasuke leaned over Gaara so he could whisper into Naruto's ear. "Cum for me." He said huskily somehow managing to never miss a beat. Naruto did on cue clenching around Gaara's length.

Gaara followed soon after coating the blonde's insides. Sasuke pulled out and allowed Gaara and Naruto to kiss and lick him to completion. He watched with a naughty smirk as the two snowballed. Sasuke thought he might cum again when the swallowed. They got under the covers and after saying their good nights drifted off to sleep.

Temari snuck out of the closet her camera in hand. "Hehe. This is so going on my blog!"

**~~Alternate Ending!~~**

Kankuro opened the door to find his little brother cuddled up with Naruto and Sasuke. 'Awe so cute!' he noticed the clothes tossed about the room the room and the half melted dildo on the nightstand. "Oi! What the fuck did you guys do in my bed!"

A/N:

Gaara, Sasuke, & Naruto: …..

Naruto: You're fucking screwed up in the head dude.

Abel: Well here's my Halloween fic-

Sasuke: its 12:10 jack ass.

Abel: *Turns Sasuke Into Cat* so I procrastinated a little. *Hands Kitty Sasuke To Naruto* hope you liked it! And had an awesome Halloween. But I have school in the morning and hope I can get early so I can write a little more on my other story. Reviews let me know you're reading! ^_^ I Love You all! Blessed Be!


End file.
